


Superstitions

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Tim's not superstitious.  Maybe he should be.





	Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> An old October Spoopy prompt from 2014.

“You’re not telling me you’re superstitious.”

Jason crossed his arms, frowning in what was definitely a manly way and not at all a pout.  "I’m not superstitious, I’m smart.  I don’t take any chances around this time of year.“

Tim covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile.  "Luck is not in any shorter supply now than any other month.”

“But should we really push it?  You know everyone in Arkham’s gonna start breaking out.  We need all the luck we can get.”

Tim held up his hands.  "OK, OK.  I’ll be careful of ladders and nice to mirrors.“

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders against the cold Gotham breeze.  "Yeah, yeah.  Laugh it up, Timmy.”

Tim nudged Jason’s shoulder.  "I laugh out of love.“

He pulled out his phone, preparing to text Cass and Steph about Jason’s Octoberphobia.  Suddenly, a large black cat came tearing out of an alley, yowling loudly as it ran.  Jason leaped aside as the cat ran between them, barreling straight into Tim’s legs.  Tim let out a yelp as it knocked into his ankles.  His phone flew out of his hands, arcing gracefully through the air before hitting the pavement with a horrifying crunch.

Tim stumbled and fell to his knees before his broken phone, staring at the cracked screen in shock.

Jason bit back a smirk and patted Tim’s head.  "I warn out of love.”

Tim cradled the shattered pieces of his phone in his hands.  What a way to start the month.  Maybe his boyfriend was onto something after all.


End file.
